


Running Water

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Arwen is drawn to the sea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Running Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



The words flow on the page like running water, evoking yearning for that which was absent in Arwen’s heart but moments before. With book in hand she ventures out, her feet carrying her through dream-like trance, until she finds herself at the western shore. 

Beyond at the other side, her mother resides. There her father shall soon journey. And she will miss both, though there is chance for her accompany them. 

But, Arwen thinks sadly as she embraces the book to her chest, as guilt flutters in her heart, begging for her mother’s forgiveness, she has made a different promise.


End file.
